Methods of forming a foam padding seat element with a barrier layer are already known. The barrier layer prevents direct engagement of the foam material with the shaping wall of the foaming mold to simplify removal from the mold. Also, caking or baking onto the shaping wall is prevented in the area of the barrier layer. However, problems arise with the application of such a layer forming the barrier layer and with its fixation to the shaping wall. Because of the application of the forces working during the foaming process on the shaping wall section, the danger exists of displacement of the layer inserted into and embedded in the mold. Also, the danger exists of formation of folds. Among other things, surface defects or flaws arise on the foam element being produced.